Ryuuhei Kokuyo
The Celestial Shinigami, Ryuuhei Kokuyo. Appearance Ryuuhei stands at 6 feet and 2 inches, he has a rather slender physique for his height. His eyes are a bright red and often look as though they're darker than normal, they're often very striking to anyone that looks at them but he doesn't hear much about them. There is a very tribal-like tattoo on the right side of his face, stretching from his temple to his jawline. His hair is a dark black that shines navy in the sunlight. It's a little chopped at the top, and the rest is long enough to reach to about mid-bicep. Ryuuhei keeps it tied to one side, resting over one shoulder with a red hair ornament that looks a lot like the neck of a shamisen. His fringe is thick on the right side of his face, usually blocking out the tattoo but he can see well enough that he doesn't have to move it out of the way. Ryuuhei is known to wear a flashy red kimono, one given to him by his mother, designed with decorations such as blue leaves, blossoms and birds, along with a golden sash to hold it up. He wears black arm bands with sandals to match and white pearl bracelets on each wrist. Underneath his kimono he wears a pair of black jeans, the only modern piece of clothing that clashes with his traditional outfit. On his body he wears a sarashi and other bandages around his forearms and calves and feet. In his hair he sports a hair accessory and bears a large black neck cover with a red tassel hanging off of it. He is almost always seen carrying his large, sealed zanpakuto on him. Ryuuhei's entire body is covered with scars that range in all sizes, the most notable ones being on his hands and one that runs across the bridge of his nose. About 85% of Ryuuhei's body is covered in large, detailed tattoos. He has two sets: the first being many black markings of an intricate pattern with two kanji symbols on his shoulder and below his knee. They range from the right side of his neck, chest, thigh, calf and ankle. The second is the most important tattoo and is present on his back. It portrays beautiful, highly detailed pink, lotus flowers that reach from the top of his back to right above his tailbone. Personality In an outward appearance, Ryuuhei is talkative and friendly to the point of almost being creepy. This talkative nature hides a lot of trauma that has befallen him over the course of his life. His smile hides this as well and has helped him to talk to people, getting to know them well enough that he can feel he's made a new friend. He used to put up a front of being noble, a trait that carried over from his days as a student under Karai, but has since stopped doing that in order to work on being a good person. In the past, there were times where he would a bit more creepy by touching people. Ryuuhei has no real issues with finding ways to connect to people but he is a bit bad at keeping up with those connections anymore. Before, he always could find a strange way to connect with people, even if the connection were a minuscule one. He has kept the ability to remember faces far better than anything else, recognizing hairstyles and prominent physical traits far better than their name or the conversation that was being had on that day. Even though his skill in kido was lacking while in the Academy, Ryuuhei went from rarely using it to favoring it. He's rather skilled with it now and finds it to be far easier to use at long distances and is still rather adept at the art of using a sword. Ryuuhei had a lot of issues to do with his kido skills in the academy, mostly his inability to listen in the classroom and completely unable to control his reiatsu. While his frustration levels would become high enough that it would cause him to completely end up losing his focus, now it is difficult to break it. He was able to learn a bit more about it with help from a few other shinigami who were adept with it. While his general attitude on kido has been rather neutral, he understands that there are several that have never liked it and most likely never will. Ryuuhei respects this but he doesn't mention how backward he feels that it actually is. When in battle, he used to become a bit cocky and a little more serious than he normal, but not by a lot. Ryuuhei now is very stoic and lets himself boil with a silent rage, no longer making jokes and poking at his opponent in the hopes of making them lose control. Instead, Ryuuhei allows them to let their arrogance bury them in their own grave that he has marked for them. That old, cocky nature was good at getting him into trouble but now it's very much hidden. This is where the old 'noble act' came into play and Ryuuhei would do his best to not allow himself to look like a fool in a battle. However, there is still a point in battle, especially against those stronger than himself, that Ryuuhei becomes very morose and hateful. He sometimes feels that his powers are completely inadequate and will push himself harder and harder with each strike so that he might survive the battle to return home to Ryuga. Anything threatening his lover, friends, or Captains really gets under his skin and makes the man want to take down the opponent several times more than before. There are times when he's very good at being subtly prideful and arrogant, those times being damn near constantly. Ryuuhei has a bad habit of looking down on those that he thinks are below him, such as obsessive drug users, weaker opponents attempting to be strong, homophobes, and sometimes Arrancar. The Arrancar are only in special cases, Ryuuhei has met a few other Arrancar and has learned that not all of them are the same in terms of attitude. History "Sometimes I look back on my life and I wonder why I did all of those things. When I think about it, I figure it was probably worth it at the time and made sense for it to happen. I was scared, hurt, trying to do my best and kept coming up short. Now... I'm scared of being alone. I don't want that. I never wanted that. I just want to have a happy ending like everyone else..." Beginnings Ryuhhei was born in the Soul Society as the younger twin brother of Ryuga. They were born to a regular woman and a shinigami of the Rukongai. His father was a Shinigami of the 11th Division that served under the Captain, also known as the Kenpachi. Ryuuhei was much more attuned to his mother though, finding that his father wasn't one that he was all that close to. Of course, like Ryuga, he heard the stories of how the Kenpachi was the strongest of the Shinigami but he didn't care. The little boy was much more worried about who it was that would protect them. While he wondered about that, Ryuuhei worked with his mother on keeping the house cleaned and orderly. He was all the time helping his mom and being close to her, he really liked hearing some of the tips and tricks that she had learned from other women in the Rukongai and tried them himself. Even though he was young and male, Ryuuhei actually enjoyed it. His father would often push him into doing more boy-like things after a few children they lived near began bullying and making fun of him. Ryuuhei couldn't quite understand it since he was happy the way that he was. He fought his dad on it a bit but relented and let himself be taught how to fight back if he ever needed to do so. It was basic since he was still very small though. Ryuuhei was never that great at being able to throw his weight around but he did his best to do what his father had taught him. He revealed to Ryuga that it bothered him to think that he had to hurt people just because they had felt it okay to hurt him too. For weeks, he would hide behind his older twin and try to keep from bothering too many people while he was out in public. At home? When he was at home, Ryuuhei could laugh and smile, he would play with his brother and help his mother with anything that she needed. He felt safe and was almost a completely different kid when he was at home. He learned how to repair clothing and his mother even helped him to make his own but he could tell that she was sick through small clues in her every day living. She encouraged him to be a shield and told him that he needed to not let people push him around, basically just reinforcing everything his father had told him to begin with. He took it more to heart when hearing it from his mother, he was a little bit of a momma's boy. When their father died, Ryuuhei didn't take it nearly as badly as his twin had but he still felt the sting of hurt and tried his best to comfort his twin. He never did enjoy knowing that Ryuga was upset about it. Ryuuhei worried for him for a long time. The way their father's zanpakuto was returned haunted Ryuuhei for a long time, he never was okay knowing that the only thing they received was their father's arm and his sword. Their mother was beside herself for so long that Ryuuhei didn't know what to do but he took over the household and was doing everything he could to make sure that her and his twin were taken care of. He cleaned and cooked whatever Ryuga found for them and, when she got sick, Ryuuhei took it upon himself to try and help her. She had taught him that when people are sick, they need herbal teas and a lot of rest, and that's what he did. He was beside himself for a long time, doing everything that he could to nurse her back to health. It seemed like it was taking forever before she finally was beginning to come around but just as he thought she was getting better, she would take another turn. He became a bit distraught and would often need Ryuga's help to calm himself but when she finally died, Ryuuhei withdrew into himself and tried to pretend that it wasn't his fault. He still believed it was his subpar medical help that made their mother die. Life with Karai ddd Ryuga and the Academy dd Learning to Live ddd The Gotei 13 ddd Statistics Powers and Abilities Ryuuhei's fighting style is very similar to Form IV: Ataru and he's rather adept with it and it's flashy movements. Abilities via stats: *Can use spells 1-?? *Can use Shunpo *Has Shikai Zanpakuto Elegon. The hilt is wrapped in blue-white silk with a circular tsuba decorated with bits of diamonds to mimic a galaxy. The center has a rather large diamond in it so that the actual blade looks as though it's bursting through the middle of the tiny galaxy that it's in. The sheath is designed in much of the same fashion, looking quite like the asteroid belt of the milky way. There are a few references to Saturn's rings around the sheath in the way that the ties and bindings are done in the same color pattern as the rings themselves. At the very tip of the sheath is a meteorite like-material that encases the end of the sheath, making it much easier for Ryuuhei to implement the sheath into standard self-defense maneuvers. Zanpakuto Spirit: In the shape of a traditional Chinese dragon, Elegon is a transparent dragon spirit with lines residing inside to mimic a constellation. Normally appearing in blue, the dragon has been known to show up as red when the fancy strikes him. Elegon can be a rather flamboyant spirit, finding things to be a little more or less enjoyable than normal. Its pride is dangerous and the way it carries itself when manifested away from Ryuuhei can be a little on the aggravating side. Elegon doesn't like to watch his mouth and has an ego the size of Texas. Elegon also has a very elegant human form. When in this form, he is built similarly to Ryuuhei with a darker skin tone, very reminiscent of a traditional Japanese man with light blue eyes and long black hair. He wears several outfits when like this and the most prominent being with a furred collar. There are dragon tattoos around his shoulders, back and neck, going up to his forehead and over his left cheek. Inner World: Just like his Zanpakutō spirit, his inner world is based on space and looks similar to it. Some areas are much less like space in the fact that a person can stand and move around with little to no trouble. People with a high reiryoku stat 5 can find it rather easy to deal with the weightlessness whereas someone with a lower stat 5 would have a difficult time standing and would spend much of the time actually floating as though in zero gravity. There's a space station with large, petal-like spikes that flow out of the rounded, planet-like center. There, in the middle, Elegon normally rests on the planet, letting the spike rotate sluggishly around him with gentle azure lights pulsing softly around him. Shikai: 星当, エレゴン　(Hoshi atemi, Elegon, *Starstrike, Elegon*) The blade turns to stars with a lithe blue casing around it to simulate a blade. The very tip of the blade has a long, thin gut hook attached to it which could be very-well used to slip the blade into rib cages, catch the bone, and break the bone from within the bod. In the day, it looks more like a glass sword than anything else. At night it looks like a mixture of different stars all pushed together to look like a blade. While it may look a bit fragile, it is just as strong as any other sword to be found. It's abilities are very similar to another shinigami in the way that it moves. When Ryuuhei commands, the blade can dissolve into a 'whip' of stars that burn the enemy as well as slice them. The tsuba changes so that it turns into a galaxy that shields Ryuuhei's sword arm from harm. It cannot move any further than his sword arm and cannot shield his chest or upper body. Ryuuhei can keep moving with attacks in swift succession, up to but not always ten attacks. In symbolism, Ryuuhei is protecting himself with his pride, beauty and overall attitude; the stars are lies, illusions, distractions, charades, ect. a pretty point of light to take people's focus away from the massive blackness. It's the echoing memories of happiness and light, it's movement and light bundling into beautiful, meaningless chaos. Ryuuseibusshitsu Meteor When the sword is in its whip state, Ryuuhei can grab a hold of the very end of the sword’s whip length to light up an area and bring out a meteor made of reiatsu to fling at the enemy. This utilizes the whip to help sling the meteor toward the opponent as if it were a slingshot. This does not mean that the aim is better, but Ryuuhei can choose to ‘blast’ the meteor to turn it into smaller projectiles while in mid-flight. This, however, does not always happen and is left largely to chance. These meteors are no bigger than a basketball in regards to their size. Dosei no Wa of Saturn The sword can be in either its whip or sword state, either can be used. This ability is simply easier on the user when it’s in whip state. Upon hitting the opponent four times, Ryuuhei can use the points of impact to leave tiny, temporary constellations on his opponents if he so chooses. By leaving these temporary constellations, he can create rings with his reiatsu so that he can bind the opponent and constrict to leave physical damage.The damage is coming from his Reiryoku stat, so any and all damage would be up to how his Reiryoku stat holds up against his opponent. If the opponent’s is higher than his, Ryuuhei’s attack would be very easy to get out of, simply slashing or breaking out of it completely. Bankai お前たちに 銀河を 示す, エレゴン　(omaetachi ni zanga o shimesu, *Show them the galaxy, Elegon*) Ryuuhei's bankai is a more violent version of Elegon's shikai. To activate, Ryuuhei drops his sword straight down where the tip touches the ground and the blade 'shatters'. Upon shattering, the surrounding area becomes dark as night, and within seconds, the darkness is lit with thousands of stars and galaxies. The exact number of these galaxies and stars are unknown however they can be seen moving toward the enemy. As they move the air like torrents of waves, they give off the appearance of snow flowing swiftly along the wind. While in the dome, Ryuuhei cannot travel away from the center, he can, however, turn in a 360. In that small area, there's a 'hurtless area' for about 18 inches away from his main body. The dome that keeps the user and the opponent inside of it's walls is dense enough so that very little can get out of it; water can be shot against it and only a small mist can get through. This dome resembles a planetarium, hence the name, but does little to harm or protect, if at all. It takes up an area equivalent to one football american field in which the user and opponent may do battle. This dome also mimics space in the way that it has about the same temperature, -273 celsius or -459 fahrenheit.The longest that Ryuuhei can stand to be inside of the planetarium is thirty to forty-five minutes. The opponent can take damage, but it depends on if their reiryoku level is equal to or less than Ryuuhei's. If it is less, there's a good possibility that they will take more damage. If it is more, they will take round about the same amount as his. This temperature allows for chunks of his 'planets' or space rock to be covered in ice. These stars and planets can burn and damage the enemy while being mentally controlled by Ryuuhei, they can also be used as defense by forming a shield similar to the rings of Saturn. While Ryuuhei can control the stars with his mind alone, using his hands allows him to do so more effectively, making the stars increase in speed threefold. His bankai is his true self, massive dead and dying stars. The chill of space becoming even more biting as there is no beauty and there is no hope, only a slow and, no less visible, irreversible decline. In his bankai's Planetarium, Ryuuhei allows himself to show how he truly is, a cold and threateningly devastating man. Ryuuhei's decorations completely vanish, his hair is flat and unmoving, there are no piercings to be seen. He shows little to no emotion, simply standing there and existing while he moves his body to direct the stars. He'll be wearing just a simple uniform, no haori he happens to be wearing one that day, no shoes and no extra clothing other than what's necessary for his uniform, all of it black. Inside the dome, the opponent has the ability to move within it's range. The only one unable to move is Ryuuhei himself, he is completely and irrevocably locked in the center of his bankai. Ryuuseibusshitsura Meteora This one is one of the strongest in the way that it brings a barrage of meteorites created by his artificial galaxy of a bankai to bombard the enemy. It either does high non-elemental damage, or hits for mediocre damage multiple times. Meteora's downgraded form is Meteor off of the shikai version, which sometimes acts as a replacement for Meteora when said attack is not able to be used for whatever reason. In the coldness of his bankai, these can sometimes be covered in ice. Unlike with the shikai version, these would be around half the size of a normal four door car. For this ability, Ryuuhei must hold his hands above his head to 'channel' the meteors for around 5 to 6 seconds. These meteors are completely dodge-able and they can be sliced through. Dosei no Owari of Saturn This simulates the death of a massive star. The supernova may be many times brighter than Meteora when put against the dark backdrop it has due to the original bankai. The brightness itself could cause the opponent to lose their sight for a couple of seconds but no longer than that, allowing them to move about in the area. The attack itself is very visually similar to the 'Rings of Saturn' from his shikai and appear around the opponent as if they were Saturn itself. The rings themselves begin to close in on the opponent to 'die' with them as though it were a large star system dying. It deals heavy burn-like damage and can be dodged if the enemy can get out of the blast radius in time, this type of dodging can normally include having to shunpo out of the region. This explosion may end up containing massive chunks of ice, rock, as well as other asteroid matter around the size of a small car. Kentaurusu Suwaru Arufa Hoshi Centauri While known as the brightest star in the southern constellation of Centaurus, known as Proxima, it can be easily replicated by Ryuuhei's bankai. Using his reiatsu to link the three 'planets' together, Ryuuhei can create a cero-like blast of energy to fire at the enemy. If it were to hit them, it would be a nearly certain kill depending on their reiryoku stat, used their own abilities to cut through the energy beam, shunpoed at the last second, or had high enough reiatsu to remain mostly unharmed. It would look like the equivalent of an atomic blast. It is completely dodge-able, which means that this ability is more of a personal risk toward the user, rendering Ryuuhei much weaker than when the fight first began. Fun Facts *Ryuuhei's theme song is Hysteria by Nano. *His first name means 'Dragon Constellation' and his last name means 'Black Night'. *Ryuuhei's voice actor would be Hiroki Takahashi. *His face claim is Koujaku from Drammatical Murder. *Ryuuhei wears Antonio Banderas Blue Seduction cologne. *He has a hair fetish. His hair, someone else's hair, he doesn't give a shit. *His favorite food is anything with fruit in it. *He enjoys the smell of vanilla, fresh cut grass, and peaches. *His favorite Pokemon would be Arcanine and Ninetails. *Ryuuhei rather likes the Aeonium Cyclops flower, feeling that the dark edges and light center look quite like a galaxy. *His bankai has a theme! It's Open Window by Mitis. Gallery 0002.png 0004.jpg 0005.png|Unsealed Zan 006.jpg 007.jpg 0009.jpg